


Plundered

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Spikecord/Dispike Bullshit [10]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Consentacles, Discord is not there but he's pretty much the reason this all happens, Kinky, M/M, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plant sex, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Spike gets absolutely pounded by Plunder Vines and fucking loves it, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Sucking, Tentacles, The closest thing a several millennia old chaos spirit and a 20+ year old dragon can get to married, Tickling, Weird Fluff, Weird plant tentacle jizz, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: "I need to take a bit of a...leave of absence. Since we're together, I trust you the most to watch over my house while I'm gone. A surprise awaits you in my bedroom, should you start missing your dearest mate too severely. *wink*I'll be back by the weekend's close."Love and Tickles, Discord





	Plundered

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written tentacle shit in years so... *cracks knuckles* here we go lads.

Spike sighed glumly, drumming his fingers on his thighs as he sat in Discord's futon. He felt a short wave of melancholy. Discord had to leave on some sort of business, tasking Spike with watching over his house while he was gone.

And it was  _boring._

 

You'd think being in a house floating amidst a chaos realm rife with utter nonsense wouldn't _get_ boring, but you'd be wrong.

He eyed the note that Discord had left him skeptically.

> _"I need to take a bit of a...leave of absence. Since we're together, I trust you the most to watch over my house while I'm gone. A surprise awaits you in my bedroom, should you start missing your dearest mate too severely. *wink*_
> 
> _I'll be back by the weekend's close."_
> 
> _Love and Tickles, Discord_

Spike had initially scoffed. A 'surprise'. Knowing Discord, he'd open the door and unleash some sort of messy prank.

Now though, he'd honestly do anything to feel less bored and far away from his mate.

Spike sighed and stood to his feet, stretching before walking towards the stairs and up to the bedroom. The layout had changed once Discord had left, so now Discord didn't have to walk Spike down the stairs in order to get to the higher floor. Which suited him just fine, since he still couldn't _quite_ wrap his head around how that worked.

Discord's bedroom was at the very end of the hallway, and Spike let out a soft, nervous noise as he wrapped his fingers around the knob.

He turned the knob and pushed forward...

 

 

Spike opened his eyes and blinked. He wasn't drenched in anything, or hit in the face with a pie, or...anything.

The room was just the same as when he'd last seen it. Nothing suspicious in there at all, it seemed.

"Huh. So...what's the surprise?" Spike questioned as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He spotted a folded piece of parchment, and picked it up. He unfolded it, eyebrow raised.

> _"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist for long. Aw, Spikey really does care about me~_

Spike rolled his eyes.

> _Anyways, the surprise was activated when you opened this charmed letter. As for the surprise...well._
> 
> _I know all about those little books you keep in the bottommost drawer on your dresser, as well as your little...journal. And since I'm such a kind and loving mate, I'll sate your curiosity._
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy yourself, my love."_

Spike's face was absolutely aflame. He knew about-

Suddenly, something wrapped around his ankle, pulling it out from beneath him. He squealed and gasped as he was hoisted up into the air. The candles around the room lit up with scarlet flames.

Vines.

 

 ** _Plunder_** Vines _._

"Oh gods, he read  _that_ stuff _."_ Spike whined. 

More vines sprung out from each crack and crevice of the room, writhing towards him. Spike noticed that while most of them were simple vines, other formed into rudimentary hands that grasped at his clothing. He wasn't wearing much to begin with, just a simple, loose-fitting t-shirt and his underwear. His shirt was torn off of him, and Spike scowled. "Gods, what is it with you ripping my clothes, dude!?"

The vines ignored his complaint and moved to his underwear. "Wait no, that's my favorite pair of-" **_RIP_**. "-boyshorts..." Spike finished glumly as the garment was ripped off his body. He was nude now, his slowly rousing cock exposed to the air. 

"So, is this your idea of foreplay? I gotta admit, ripping up my clothes doesn't _really_ get me in the...o-oh..." Spike moaned softly as a vine curled around his shaft and began tugging at it gently. "That's...t-that's better."

The vines were smoother than the ones he had seen before. A few seemed to have thorns but thankfully they were kept away from his cock. "Did he cultivate these just for me?" Spike wondered aloud. Hands extended towards his chest, and began fondling it, tugging and twisting his pink nipples into stiffness. Spike gasped and sighed. "A-Ah...g-good..."

A vine thicker than the others, and dripping a strange blue, transluscent fluid, slid between the cleft of his ass, rubbing between the cheeks and slickening them with its fluid. "Oh! Mm...that feels really big...h-how d'ya know it'll fit?"

More vines touched him, some as hands, some normal, stroking and running over his body. Spike moaned at the many sensations on his skin, toes wiggling as some brushed across his ticklish feet. He stifled a giggle as they did it again. The vines paused and prodded his sole mischievously.

"H-Hey, c'mon, don't-"

Spike devolved into desperate giggles as the vines  began to tease and tickle his feet, just like their master often did. "Pfft _hahahaha_! I... _gehehehe_...puh-please! Kn-ock it off ** _hahahaha_**!" Spike begged, tears forming in his eyes as he was tormented by his assailants.

The vines didn't stop however, not letting up on tickling his feet while he thrashed and howled with laughter.

"Godshahahaha! D-Disc- _pffthaha **HA**_... _snrk..._ D-Discord you **sssUCK SOOOOO MUCH**...Ahahahaha!" 

The vine sliding between his ass prodded at his entrance, then slid in, slickened by that strange bluish sap. "Oh-!" Spike groaned as that thick length slid into him, filling his passage completely. "Sh-Shit...so big..." Spike alternated between laughing and gasping for air as his feet were tortured, and moaning as he was stuffed full, his hole straining to fit the vine.

"Hehe...ha...a-aahn...big...so _big_." 

The vines finally stopped their assault on his delicate feet, and instead curled around his creamy thighs, pulling them apart, as if displaying him to an invisible audience.

Spike bit his lip. "These things can't h-hear me, right? So I can say anything I want and it won't be embarrassing. Right?"

The vines predictably ignored him, focusing on gently moving back and forth in his ass and stroking his stiff cock.

"R-Right. W-Well, ah...a-anyways." Spike sighed and closed his eyes. "I...I really miss Discord. I miss him a whole lot, and I love him, and...a-ah!" Spike broke off into a moan as the vine pressed down against his prostate, sending pleasure rolling up his spine. _"...I can't wait for you to come b-back, babe..."_ Spike whispered. 

The vines gripped at him, like a lover's embrace, and the one inside him began to thrust in and out at a steady, rough pace. Spike's eyes widened and he let out a string of broken moans, wriggling his hips and trying in vain to lean into the vines.

"I...ah...ha...I wi-sh y-you were...h-here. This...a-ahn...this feels so _good_...b-but...it'd feel _better_ if it was  you...if _you_ were here...h-holding me and  _in_ me and... _oh **gods,**_ _Discord_!" Spike screamed as he reached his peak, cum spurting out and landing on his stomach. The vine around his cock loosened, but the one in his ass didn't slow down. Spike gasped and shuddered. "A-Ah...gods _gods **gods**_...oh _fuck_ ~!"

A thorny vine wrapped around his chest, pricking his collar like teeth would, making little welts. "Ah! Mmf..."

Another vine, a bit slimmer than the one inside him, rose up and tapped his lips. Spike blinked. "Ah? Y-You...want me to suck? Can you even feel it?"

The vine prodded at his lips more inncessantly. Spike chuckled breathlessly and wrapped his lips around it, and the vine wriggled deeper into his mouth and towards his throat, then began thrusting back and forth. 

 _'_ _Man, you're lucky I have no gag reflex...'_

The one inside his ass seemed to swell and thicken, and Spike groaned aloud, shaking. Now it was constantly against his prostate, and he shivered in anticipation as he realized what they were going to do to him.

_'They're gonna make me cum until I'm delirious!'_

Pleasure raced through him and he moaned around the vine in his mouth. The sap produced by this vine was actually sweet, and Spike couldn't help but let his tongue lap at the length of it, wanting more to taste.

The vine around his cock began tugging and pulling at it once more, bringing it back to stiffness. Spike thrashed and let out a muffled cry, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm him. "Mmmm...ammf..."

Once his cock was hard and leaking precum, the vine around it pulled away, and another one, much, much thinner, tapped at his slit. Spike's eyes widened. Was it going to-

His question was answered as the sap-slickened, barely-more-than-a-hair thick vine slipped into his slit. He cried out loudly around the vine pounding into his throat, and the one in his sensitive hole didn't let up. The thorns around his neck and chest had pulled away and were replaced by those grapsing hands that tugged at his rock hard nipples.

Spike drooled around the length in his mouth, pleasure clouding his mind as he was fucked from all ends. The vine in his slit began to move up and down, back and forth, making his cock tingle. It was indescribably pleasurable, and Spike's hips bucked desperately in order to chase the feeling. 

The one in his mouth began to thrust violently, making Spike squeak in surprise. Suddenly, with a rush of sap, the vine seemingly climaxed. Spike let out another noise of shock as it pulled away, filling his mouth with sweetness and covering his face in the slick, slightly sticky fluid.

"A-Ah...mm..." Spike licked his lips, eyes glazed over. It _really_ did taste good.

The vine in his cock began to vibrate slightly, and had Spike not been held back by the vines around his arms and thighs, he would have doubled over. "Fffuuuaauugh...nnn yeeeesss..." he moaned, body shaking.

Another orgasm was building, and Spike let out soft squeaks and moans. "I-I'm...I'm... _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuuuuck..._ I th-think...I'm gonna... _I-I'm gonna_ -!" He yelled as he came again, and the vine in his cock pulled out, a thick stream of cum following it and shooting off, splattering his chest and chin with his seed. Spike panted heavily, eyes barely open. "Hnngh...ugh...g-good...s-so _good_..." Spike gasped as the vine in his ass was joined by another, and they began pounding into him in rhythm. "AH! Gods!"

The other vines began to run along his body, feather light touches and other sensations, overwhelming sensitive flesh while he moaned and begged and writhed in their snare. 

The thick lengths within him thrust at a rapid pace, Spike's stomach bulging slightly. Then, with a shudder, they released, warm sticky sap filling him up completely. Spike keened and mewled as his stomach expanded slightly from the sheer volume of fluid. The vines finally stilled, and Spike gasped for air, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "Mm...a-ah..."

The vines slowly pulled out, blue fluid gushing out behind them and landing on the wooden floor. Spike groaned, insides clenching around empty space. "S-Shit..."

The vines holding him up began to clean him, running along his body and seemingly soaking up all fluids sticking to his body. "A-Ah...oh..." Spike mumbled as the last of the sap was cleaned from between his cheeks and thighs. 

The vines gently lowered him onto Discord's bed, laying him down. The vines ran along his hot, sensitive skin, and Spike laughed tiredly. "Mm...this you guy's way of sayin' goodbye?" He grabbed the nearest one and planted a gentle kiss on its flesh. The vine squirmed and pet his cheek, and Spike giggled. "Yeah, it was fun..." 

The vines all pet him at once, including his feet, and Spike let out a string of snorty giggles. Finally, they all pulled away, the candles around the room flickering out, leaving him in darkness. Spike ran a hand through his green locks and sighed.

"I...still miss him..."

He snuggled into a fluffy pillow and breathed in deeply, then kissed it. "Come back to me soon, okay?"

He fell asleep like that, satisfied, spent, and clutching the pillow, enveloped in Discord's scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat about Spikecord, or just chat MLP in general? Step on over to my Discord server! ^~^: [The Spikecord Hole](https://discord.gg/XpKnvt8)
> 
> I've also got a neat Tumblr: [Check out this lit trashcan](http://spikecord-asks-and-headcanons.tumblr.com/)


End file.
